


dance with somebody

by albayzin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albayzin/pseuds/albayzin
Summary: “You’re not exactly subtle, you know.”Haru turns his attention to the side and sees that Hiyori has somehow taken the seat to his side, Makoto’s seat. He’s got a cup of coffee to his lips and he tosses Haru a small smirk before looking back towards where Makoto is still dancing with kids.The queue has gotten shorter.There's a line of kids who want to dance with Makoto at a wedding. Haru watches with interest.





	dance with somebody

**Author's Note:**

> gift fic for Dive to the New Year written for GuardianArisha over on twitter! Sorry that this ended up being late ;o;!! Real life got the better of me and didn't let me finish this fic in time. You asked for something Haru-centric or Hiyori-centric, so I tried to follow along with that by writing the fic with the two of them. 
> 
> I hope you like it !

It was a nice day for a wedding, Haru thinks to himself as he watches Seijuurou give Gou’s mother a small bow before leading her into a dance. Right next to them, Gou is struggling to maintain a smile as Seijuurou’s over-enthusiastic father is pulling her into a dance that’s probably five times faster than the music currently playing over the speakers. In spite of all the worrying that Rin was going through, and that Haru had to listen to, the wedding truly went off without a hitch. 

Sure, there were a few minor bumps as the day went on: a pair of missing pants for one of the groomsmen, a quick rainshower as Seijuurou and Gou took photos following the ceremony, and a delay on the delivery of the dinner for the reception. But asides from those mishaps, it couldn’t have been more perfect. Haru lets out a small sigh of relief as he pulls at the tie around his neck, loosening it. Honestly, Rin was worrying for no good reason, but that was Rin for you. Haru was sure that Rin was taking up Gou’s share of the worrying so she could focus more on the wedding itself. The dance with the parents is coming to an end and Haru can already see two lines forming so the guests can dance with the bride and groom, Rin and Isuzu standing at the front to dance with their siblings. 

At the other end of the dance floor, Haru can see a group of kids corralling Makoto, all of them clamoring for the chance to dance with him. He’s both surprised and not surprised. Makoto has always been good with kids, drawing them in with his size and kind demeanor. He was never that great with turning down their requests, and soon enough, Makoto has his own queue of people waiting to dance with him. 

Right now, there’s a girl standing on his feet as he holds her hands and awkwardly shuffles along to the beat of the music. But that’s the only thing that’s awkward about it. Makoto looks at home in the situation, cheerfully smiling down at the girl as they talk about something, probably her favorite show… or cats, if the tiny cat purse she has at her side is anything to show what her favorite kind of pet might be. 

Haru doesn’t know how long he’s been watching Makoto dance with kids, but by the time something else grabs his attention, he’s noticed that he’s leaned forward, hand resting in his palm, supported upright by his elbow. How did that happen…

“You’re not exactly subtle, you know.” 

Haru turns his attention to the side and sees that Hiyori has somehow taken the seat to his side, Makoto’s seat. He’s got a cup of coffee to his lips and he tosses Haru a small smirk before looking back towards where Makoto is still dancing with kids. 

The queue has gotten shorter. 

Haru leans back into his seat, still facing forward but looking at Hiyori out of the side of his eyes. He isn’t blushing, but he can still feel a faint twinge of embarrassment rise up within him at how easily Hiyori caught him unaware, and knowing Hiyori, he can tell. He won’t bring it up unless Hiyori does, and knowing him, it’s going to happen sooner or later. Hiyori waits for a moment before setting down his cup, crossing his arms across his chest, still looking out at Makoto.

“If it makes you feel better, he’s probably still the only one who hasn’t noticed.”

A shiver runs down Haru’s spine, but the only thing that shows is him raising one of his eyebrows at Hiyori. A silent request for him to continue. Hiyori may not have the experience in reading Haru’s expressions that his other friends may have, but he does seem to be more adept at reading expressions in general, so he presses onwards. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this, but he definitely won’t object if you decide to change things between the two of you. In fact, he’d probably be delighted. So, I’m asking: what’s stopping you?”

There’s a pause before Haru responds, “I could never be sure. Things were always fine, the way they were. And he never did anything different, to show he might feel the same.”

“Probably because he’s felt the same for as long as you were keeping an extra eye on him.”

Haru doesn’t say anything.

There’s only a few kids waiting for their turn to dance with Makoto now. 

Hiyori sighs, fingering the rim of his cup before turning the mug, handle facing away from him. He looks away from Makoto and Haru sees him look towards Ikuya, who’s currently in the middle of a conversation with Natsuya and Nao. Ikuya is smiling, laughing, and the lights from the hall glint off the ring that sits comfortably on his finger. 

“I know what it’s like, to not be sure, to want to wait until you get that sign. It’s scary, probably one of the scariest things out there.

“But you still moved to Tokyo, even though you were scared, right?”

Hiyori turns back to look at Haru and his smile at him doesn’t aggravate him, which says something. Things were definitely better between the two of them since college, but they were never the closest of friends and Hiyori’s smiles always seemed to have some sort of meaning behind them, like he was hiding something from you. Now, it’s like they’re connecting, somehow, someway.

It’s a little annoying, if Haru is being honest. Haru lets out a huff and Hiyori seems to understand because he chuckles. He turns his cup back around and picks it up when he stands. 

“It takes two to dance, Haru, and someone always needs to lead.”

Haru doesn’t need to look to see where Hiyori is going. He’s going where he’s meant to be, just like Haru should. 

The last kid is just about to finish dancing with Makoto. Haru drums his fingers against his leg for a second before he gets up, before he gets scared again. There’s no more time to be scared.

He’s coming up behind Makoto, who’s busy bidding his last partner farewell. He watches Makoto’s shoulders sag slightly in relief when he notices that the line is no more. Makoto probably thinks he can go back to sitting down, next to Haru, and Haru is sure that he can see the thought go through Makoto’s head as he perks back up and turns around.

It’s why he only gets a slight bit of enjoyment at Makoto’s small jump of surprise when he turns around and sees Haru standing right behind him. 

“Haru! What are you doing here?” 

His eyes are glancing around him, looking around as though he’s trying to tell if Haru was walking out to meet him or if he just finished dancing with someone himself. 

“Makoto.”

He stops looking around, eyes going back to Haru’s face. Haru takes a deep breath before holding a hand out, towards Makoto.

“Would you like to dance?”


End file.
